Mount Quidamortem
Mount Quidamortem is a mountain in the Kebos region. Underneath Mount Quidamortem are the Chambers of Xeric, which serves as the staging ground for raids. .]] History Wanting to explore and expand the territory of Great Kourend, King Shayzien VII ordered an expedition west to the Kebos region in 1,740 - 36 (the 1,740th day of the 36th decade). The region was first explored by a surveying team to determine the level of danger and scope of the expedition, and after 60 days, an expedition team was assembled to explore the region, focusing their expedition primarily on Mount Quidamortem. The expedition team never returned from the Kebos region and it was assumed that all members perished in the field, leading the King to declare that the expedition was a failure. However, an old journal written by King Shayzien VII in the 37th decade suggests that the expedition had brought about some degree of success, stating that the native lizards of the region were suitable for a certain experiment, and that mass production was ready. This was discovered to be the creation of the lizardmen. On the western side of the mountain, a small cave was created, and within it, construction of an altar was made, with its power unstable and resembling that of the Dark Altar's, while amplifying its power to allow its power to reach as far as the Kebos region. Shortly after the death of King Shayzien VII in the Battle of the Concourse, Xeric had made his appearance and took over Great Kourend, ruling the kingdom from the 38th to the 47th decade. In 332 - 47, he was forced into exile, and travelled to Mount Quidamortem with his most loyal followers. , who guards a part of the Chambers.]] Here, he explored the caverns beneath the mountain, and created the Chambers of Xeric in order to harness the power of the crystals to empower himself and his followers. In addition, the unstable altar that had been constructed 90 years earlier before his exile was presumed to have been used to extend his own lifespan much like the residents of the Arceuus House use the Dark Altar to extend their own. Over 1,000 years later, the Kebos region has been opened up after Shayzien soldiers repelled most of the lizardmen to the caverns below their settlement, allowing expeditions to the region once more. Getting there It can be quickly accessed via the mine cart system with the Lovakengj House, but the player needs to bring a mine control scroll from Miriam to Stuliette in addition to having at least 65% Lovakengj favour to use the mine carts. Otherwise, the player will need to traverse from the Shayziens' Wall and run westward until they reach the mountain. A form of poison protection should be taken as there are aggressive Lizardmen of all types patrolling the east side of the mountain. Just before the mountain base, there should be some big frogs and goblins wandering the area. At the base of the mountain will be some mountain troll settlements and a large group of rock crabs. When you reach the staging grounds, find the Mountain Guide, and speak with him to unlock a two-way travel point between the mountain and the wall. This will save a lot of time when you want to return to the mountain. Once players receive an ancient tablet as a reward from the Chambers of Xeric, they are able to use it on Xeric's talisman to instantly teleport to the mountain. Features Apart from the personalities and local fauna, the lake south of Historian Duffy can be used for barbarian fishing. Personalities *Captain Rimor *Gnosi *Historian Duffy *Mountain Guide *Natural Historian *Stuliette Monsters *Mountain trolls *Rock crabs Trivia *The name of the mountain, Quidamortem, is a contraction of the Latin words quidam and mortem, meaning "certain death".